Bella Lust Part 2 - Meeting Edward
by dougaude
Summary: Bella has lost all memory of her life before Forks, Washington. Charlie won't speak of the matter, and what's worse when Bella gets back into high school she can't stop obsessing over someone. Someone she REALLY should not get near, ever.
1. The Drive

**Author's Note: The first chapter'll be very short. And I'm only uploading one. Tomorrow, when I am of course felling fresher, I'll do a multi 2+ chapter upload. So look forward to that.**

 **Tuesday, September 25, 2000**

 **7:45 P.M.**

Tears dripped, fell, and slid down Bella's pale cheeks as she sat in the back of the carpool service car. The plush leather seating that sunk a few inches when you sat in it did nothing to calm Bella's nerves. The carpool driver had been tactful enough to not ask any clarifying questions when Bella had handed him the money – savings from her mother's strongbox. However, the whole time Bella had been on this ride he had been sneaking glances back at her every few miles.

At their last pit stop the carpool-er had come back from god knows where and they were off again. His face was completely covered, and he was wearing a newer bulkier jacket that hid most of his body features.

Bella decided to ask him how much longer they had left. As she leaned forward a voice from under the coat and mask said, "It's best you said nothing, dearie. They've been following since our last pit stop."

Bella leaned back thinking, _ooookay…that's not odd, nope not at all._

As time passed and the carpool-er made his way toward the western panicle, and the somewhat hidden and isolated town of Forks Bella began to notice strange happenings going on outside the car. Just then Bella jerked out of her stupor and realized several things. 1. The voice from under the mask and jacket had NOT been male. 2. There WERE things following them, somehow keeping pace with the car. 3. Bella's mind became number and number as she pushed away all thought about why she was coming to Forks. And 4. A voice whispered in her head, " _ **your time is coming soon…and you'll never be the same again…**_ "


	2. The Call

**Author's Note: Iv'e decided to make these chapter kinda short. Hope that doesn't suck too hard.**

 **Thursday, September 27, 2000**

 **Chief Swan's House**

 **6:00 A.M.**

"Bella! You awake?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Yeah dad. I'm awake," Bella came to the top of the stairs. Dressed in jeans and a beige light sweater. "What's up?"

"Someone's on the phone for you. Sounded important."

Bella quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone was lying on the counter. She picked it up and said slightly breathless, "Hello? This is Bella speaking."

"Oh good," The soft sweet smooth voice of someone familiar said in Bella's ear. Something tickled at the back of Bella's mind as soon as she heard the voice.

"Do I know you?" Bella asked uncertainly.

The voice on the other end only laughed breathy and explained, "You're previous job with us has been terminated. Have a good stay wherever you are, and good luck!"

"Who was that bells?" Charlie asked having come in the kitchen.

Bella hung the phone up on the wall and looked puzzled for a moment. "I don't know," She answered honestly. "I felt like I knew them."

"Odd," The chief of police of Forks commented. Bella could practically see the gears turning in her dad's head. "Did this person say anything?" He asked.

"Yeah. She informed me that my previous job with them had been terminated. Do you know what that's about? Dad?" Bella asked.

"I-" Charlie's voice cut off as he went to the couch. "I can't talk about that bells. Besides, don't you have to go sign up for high school today?"


	3. The New School

**Author's Note: Last update for today. I'll have more for tomorrow.**

 **Thursday, September 27, 2000**

 **Forks General High School**

 **7:00 A.M.**

Bella walked into the reception area of Forks high school. She sat in a chair against the wall to wait. Someone in a parka was speaking to the receptionist. As Bella sat she pondered to herself, _oh god… I'm definitely royally screwed, won't fit in at all._

Suddenly the person standing at the desk was gone and the only sign of their departure aside from their disappearance was the sound of the door to the outside shutting. Realizing she was up next Bella rose and made her way over to the receptionist.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?" The receptionist asked in a bubbly motherly voice. She wore a purple camp shirt.

Bella coughed before saying, "I'm-"

"Isabella Swan!" The receptionist said suddenly. "I knew I recognized you!"

"Excuse me?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. You actually start school tomorrow. I'll give you your schedule then and go over a map if you need it," The receptionist said giving her a very gentle smile.

Bella didn't notice the concern very briefly etched into the receptionist's face however, since she had already made it out the door. Bella stood thinking to herself, _strange… I seem to be forgetting something._ When Bella thought about it she drew a blank. So shrugging she went back to her truck and, very noisily, drove out of the parking lot.

"Is it her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I think we should wait though."

"We?" Emmett said with some alarm. "Hey look bro! I am not getting involved in this. Especially not with her; too tempting. And besides I already have a mate, thank you very much.

A wry smile crept onto Edward's lips as he said, "Give Rosalie my regards. I'm gonna see if I can learn more about this brunette here."

"Creepy stalker… don't do anything stupid Edward," Emmett cautioned.

"Oh please!" Edward scoffed. "I know what I'm doing."


	4. Edward Bella Pain

**Author's Note: Probably can't trust me now with uploads huh? Well I'll try and upload when I can, I hope I can promise at least that much.**

 **Thursday, September 27, 2000**

 **Forks General High School, Building 4**

 **8:45 A.M.**

Bell was relieved. Her first time in Gym class hadn't turned into a complete disaster. But, unfortunately, she was not looking forward to tomorrow. Before Bella could turn to her newfound friend Jessica, she walked straight into what felt like a wall.

"Oh I'm so… huh?" Bella muttered confused as she looked up into the most gorgeous face she had ever seen.

"Uh Bella? You, oh… hi Edward," Jessica stammered, almost as surprised as Bella.

"Hey Jessica, why don't you tell your friend here to watch where she's going!" Edward said suddenly all defensive. "Sheeesh!"

Bella, due to being stunned by Edward's glorious features, didn't brace herself so Edward shoving past her actually sent her smashing hard into the lockers. Jessica's jaw dropped, as she looked stunned after Edward.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?!" Jessica said with an obvious note of panic in her voice.

Bella now lay halfway towards unconsciousness in someone's locker. Her bruised back folded inside the door, which was now lodged inside the locker along with her. Jessica moved closer and tentatively asked, "Are you okay… Bella?"

Bell tried looking at Jessica. But all Bella could see was stars in front of her eyes, mixed in with black spots, soon she blacked out completely and her head fell back into metal with a crack.


	5. Revenge Mantra

**Thursday, October 4, 2000**

 **Forks General Hospital, Critical Care Wing**

 **7:00 P.M.**

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan, I have troubling news," The doctor said regrettably. "Your daughter is getting better…"

"And that's regrettable how?" Charlie asked quizzically.

"… But unfortunately the damage caused by… whatever the incident was left a side effect. Or multiple side effects," The doctor swallowed nervously.

"* **Sigh** * Look, you and I both are really tired. How about you just get to the point?"

"She has MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder," The doctor held up a hand at Charlie's disbelieving expression. "It's the only way I can explain it. All the signs are there. One moment she resents and hates the person who did this to her, and yet mere moments later she praises them like their god descended from heaven or something."

"Is this going to be a problem? Can she still go to school?" Charlie asked, hoping against hope that his daughter would be okay.

"Oh yes," The doctor announced, although truth be told he didn't sound too happy about that prospect.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"Well I'm not 100% sure how her mental condition will effect her interactions with others."

"So what do you suggest? Prevent her from going to school? You said she could still go… by the way, how do you know that?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Oh, right! During her week-long stay here she requested daily that her homework be brought to her. And as far as I am aware, she's done quite well on it. So yes she is cleared."

"Should I be worried about her MPD? Is it permanent?"

"No," The doctor said scratching his chin briefly. "It shouldn't last for too long, but if it does do contact me, yes?"

"I think about it," Charlie said just as a very worried assistant nurse escorted Bella out of critical care ward. "Time to go home Bells? You've got to go back to school tomorrow."

Bella didn't say anything as her father escorted her out of the hospital and into his waiting police cruiser. Her mind was completely blank except for one repeating mantra. **"The last time, never again, must be strong, take it back, and make him pay. Make them all pay, for what they did to me."**


	6. The Three Deadly Premonitions

**Saturday, October 6, 2000**

 **Cullen Household, Deep in the Woods**

 **Afternoon**

"Are you sure that was the best idea, Edward?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"What's wrong?" Edward said with no worry in his voice. He leaned against the kitchen island with both his elbows resting on the veined marble.

"Have you thought about the consequences?" Carlisle asked quite serious indeed.

"Oh, hahahaha!" Edward said laughing. "You can't be serious Carlisle! What could Bella possibly do to me?"

"Oh I wasn't talking about her Edward, I'm speaking of Bella's friend. SHE KNOWS!" Carlisle's fury was very apparent, and to both of them it was painfully obvious that all their family members could hear the argument clear as day.

"And that's all my fault?"

"Oh come on Edward!" Carlisle said exasperated. "You can't just do something like that in front of a human, AND EXPECT THEM NOT TO NOTICE!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"How? Explain yourself Edward, because I'm really worried right now whoever she is, she's now going to expose us! And I DO NOT want that to happen, at all!"

Silence followed Carlisle's words. Alice then stepped through the door and said, "You two need to shut up now, I really, really can't handle you two arguing. The premonitions? Fucking terrifying."

 _ **A solitary candle sat propped up by a stick in the middle of a dark light-less vast expanse. The eyes on the candle lit up with joy and a flame began on its wick and took up the candle's offerings, but the stick did not move and it too was devoured. The light from the stick temporarily overpowered the wick's light and therefore devoured the candle whole.**_

 _ **The wisest master of six dojo masters grew his underlings into masterful honorary warriors. But the other five disagreed with the sixth master's teachings and in secret ways used his tactics with cancerous changes thrown in, in hopes of beating out the sixth master's apprentices. There came a day when a Dark One wandered into their midst and bled dry all apprentices from all the six dojo. Then as time came to face adversity once again one dojo master was abandoned and left to face the fading wrath of the Dark One.**_

 _ **Two families, greater number matched equal in strength, waged war with one another until one pale girl truly sacrificed all she knew to end all of their suffering.**_


	7. Bella's Faulty Memory

**Author's Note: Apologies for the confusion a lot of you have been having. Let me make this clear, I have NO idea where I'm taking this. However, that being said, I do hope this chapter does help in clearing up some of the confusion.**

 **Saturday, October 6, 2000**

 **Swan Household, Forks Washington**

 **Afternoon**

"Bella? Can you come down now, I'd like to have a talk."

Bell rolled out of her bed at her father's voice. Bella's brown hair lay soft down her back, but was still tangled from the last couple restless nights of sleep.

Before heading downstairs Bella walked over to her dresser in order to dress more appropriately. Right now all she had on was red panties trimmed with white, the same going for her bra. After pulling out a gray shirt, slipping it over her shoulders, and slipping into a comfortable pair of sweatpants Bella moved to the bathroom to get a good look at her self in the mirror.

Bella's face was sallow, her eye sockets sunken, and her lips were thinner than they should be. At least that's how things looked to Bella; in reality she never looked better. Her face was flawless; all the angles and curves of her body perfectly blended the line between forbidden fruit and holiness.

"I'm coming down," Bella called down to Charlie.

"Bella, what happened back at home? Before you came here I mean?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Charlie was seated on the couch; Bella seated herself opposite him on the edge of one of the love seats cushions. "What do you want to know?" Bella said quite seriously.

"I want to know … how did you afford the trip over here? And … furthermore… how did I know to come pick you up at the hospital?"

"Well that second one… I honestly have no idea," Bella spoke the truth, but then turned around and told a lie. "But as for the first, well Renee sent me here!"

Charlie bored holes into Bella with his stare of disbelief. "Oh really? Don't you think that in the time you've here, merely a week or so, you mother would have called?"

"I … uh…" Bella panicked. Charlie didn't know about Renee's death? "Dad … Renee's dead."

At these words Charlie's moth fell open and he started gasping for air until his head snapped up and he said, "How did you find out?"

Charlie asked this question in the most serious tone Bella had ever heard coming from him.

"I… my memories are kinda fuzzy surrounding much of what happened," Bella blushed awkwardly and dipped her head. She could still feel Charlie's eyes on her face. She raised her head and said with tears streaming down her face, "I don't know how she died, I just know that she's no longer here!"

"I felt it when she died, you know that right?" Charlie said but didn't leave any room for Bella to reply. "Have you ever heard of how close married people can get that when the other one dies the one still alive can feel it?"

"I guess, I've never felt it before myself," Bella said.

"Well when I felt it, naturally since I'm the police chief, I didn't believe it at first. So I decided to investigate."

"Wait," Bella said. "Why would you doubt your own intuition… or whatever that feeling is?"

"You have to understand Bella, ever since me and your mother left each other all those years ago I haven't felt anything for her. My love died when she left me, simultaneously shoving a steak into my heart."

"What did you find out?"

"Absolutely fucking nothing," Charlie said venomously. "For all we know she isn't-"

"But she is dead!" Bella exclaimed.

"And how do you know that?" Charlie countered, "How?!"

Bella snapped and screamed, "I don't want to remember what happened okay?!" She was now crying uncontrollably. "She dead Charlie, and I don't know how!"

Bella then curled up into a ball she sobbed and sobbed.

Outside a dark figure stood next to the wall and listened closely to the conversation going on inside. When things became silent except for Bella's sobbing Edward then quickly, but silently ran back to the Cullen household. He contemplated to himself, ' _did I make the right decision, in betraying my family?_ '

 **Author's Note: Ha! Did I say clear up some confusion? I meant layer on some more! I promise by the end of this part things might make sense. I do know now however that there will be only 5 parts. So the confusion won't last forever! See you next chapter.**


	8. The Messenger

**Saturday, October 6, 2000**

 **Somewhere in the Forest between Forks and The Reserve**

 **Evening**

"Was it worth it?"

"Why are you asking me? Seems to me like you should be asking yourself that question."

"I just need to know?"

"And what makes you think I have the answers? Hmm? I'm just the messenger," The Messenger laughed viciously as it beheld the distress on Edward's face. "Oh what's wrong pretty Vampire boy? Having second thoughts? Because if you are, I'll have to inform my boss."

"Who is he?" Edward demanded. "Who's your boss?"

"Oh you haven't guessed already?" The messenger asked innocently. "I'll give you a hint, they're even more deadly than the Volturi."

"Impossible," Edward asserted.

"Oh I don't think so," The Messenger said. "Sadly for you, and my entertainment, you won't be meeting my masters anytime soon."

"An why not?" Edward demanded. "Haven't I already more than held up my end of the bargain?"

"You-" The Messenger's words were cut short by a violent bought of coughing that morphed into laughing. "This was a bargain? Oh you poor, poor fool. If there's one thing this isn't is a bargain."

"But what is it?"

"I think you've asked too many questions. Now, dear boy, go find a corner to cry in as you drown in the fact that you just exposed your family to a very old and powerful human family. One that build the deadliest weapon even you Vampires can't stand against."

The Messenger then turned to leave but stopped when Edward asked, "Does that mean you, are not a Vampire?"

"Oh… I don't think we know each other personally enough for me to reveal that secret. Perhaps after you take me out on a date?" The Messenger turned back to look at Edward and it smiled evilly.


	9. Forest Argument

**Sunday, October 7, 2000**

 **Backwoods, Somewhere Near Cullen Household**

 **Very Early Morning**

"Aren't you supposed to be a superhero?" Mike Newell asked Bella.

"Gah!...Fuc-Mike!" Bella's outburst was quickly followed by an exasperated sigh at the look of alarm on Mike's face. She didn't after all want to scare away one of her two only friends in a new scary environment. "Do NOT sneak up on me like that!"

"Well…" Mike chuckled nervously, "... I guess we can rule out super hearing in your list of super powers huh?"

Jessica scoffed and pushed mike from behind. "Are you making fun of Bella again?"

"No!" Mike said defending himself, must to the disbelief of Bella. "Say Bella, mind telling us what we're doing here?"

"We? I never asked either of you to come," Bella stated distracted as she searched for signs of civilized living. "Not that I don't mind it… it's just I'm not sure if either of you could help with what I'm up to."

"Why, what are you up to?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

Bella sighed in exasperation. "You do remember what that abnormally gorgeous asshole did to me, right?"

"Wait so this is about revenge?" Jessica accused, suddenly furious. "That's a horrible idea!"

"Why's revenge so horrible?" Mike asked reasonably. Bella looked at him in surprise, Mike actually standing up for her? Maybe he was her true friend… but then again based on her past experiences with so called "friends" maybe not. "I'd imagine it's a great thing!"

Jessica now turned to Mike with a look of scepticism on her face. "You? What do you know about revenge Mike? You never get back at people for anything wrong they do to you!"

"Hey woah!" Mike protested.

"Yeah!" Bella interjected. "That's hypocritical Jessica. Saying it's wrong for me to get revenge for what that Edward kid did to me, but then bashing Mike for not doing it? What the hell?!"

Jessica fell silent. It was obvious she had never had a friend like Bella, who did not like to take bullshit.

"A well…" Jessica said nervously. "Can we just drop … this particular subject?"

"Well no," Mike said.

"And why not?" Jessica asked slightly winey, seeing as how she was pretty much backed into a corner on this one.

"Why? Bella, why are we really here?" Mike challenged.

"Again, we? I never asked for you two to be here."

"Oh come on," Mike pleaded. "We're already here, so you might as well explain what's going on! Right Jessica?"

"The Mike does have a point Bella," Jessica admitted.

"Alright fine," Bella said. "I want to just gather more info on Edward's family."

"Edward's family? OH MY GOD. You're not… please tell me your not, please Bella," Jessica pleaded.

"Oh, I'm definitely thinking about it," Bella replied.


	10. Lunchroom Revilation

**Author's Note: Well folks this is the last one for part 2. Look for part 3 some time tonight or tomorrow. Whenever I get around to it. (Edit: Part 3 is called Bella Lust Part 3 - Testing Trust)**

* * *

 **Monday, October 8, 2000**

 **Swan Household**

 **Early Morning Before Bella's First Class**

"Oh boy," Bella muttered to herself. "Now how am I going to handle myself, hm? Bella, how?"

Bella stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like a long time, but unfortunately Charlie took that moment to yell up the stairs, "Shouldn't you have left by now? Don't you always go to school around 20 minutes before your first class starts?"

"Yeah dad…" Bella checked her plain simple boring but functional wrist watch. It was 20 minutes before her first class started. Bella, using a really old red block-y unattractive, but functional, Ford pickup truck, could get to her first class in under ten minutes. She just wasn't comfortable around people. Like at all. Except… maybe in her school before she had friends. Very unfortunately however at the moment Bella could not remember what school she had gone to, only that she had to have gone to one. Why was she able to tell this, even with such faulty memory?

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what's on the screen now?" The biology teacher asked.

Bella instantly knew the answer, but was slow on the "draw", or raising of one's hand.

"Of course, that's RNA!" A girl sitting closest to the teacher's desk answered.

Bella heard a scoff next to her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She recognized that voice as it said, "No, that's a double helix. That's DNA."

"Very good," The biology teacher said. "Thank you Edward."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Jessica asked as her Mike and Bella sat at their own table.

"Eh she's fine, see?" Mike said gesturing to Bella's face.

"What?" Bella said snapping out of her day dream.

"I asked how you were feeling. More specifically about what we learned in the forest," Jessica elaborated.

"Did we learn anything?" Mike asked taking a bit of his sloppy joe, one of the main menu items in the lunch line today.

"Of course I did, I'm not so sure about you two though," Bella said somewhat jokingly, but became suspicious immediately after catching a quick look between her two friends, that definitely spelled out "secret". "What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing!" They both said quickly.

Mike lowered his voice and said, "So be honest, what did you learn yesterday?"

"Well," Bella began. "I didn't learn where they live…" After a drawn out awkward pause Bella finally put in frantically. "I just learned that maybe I don't want revenge."

Edward, sitting with Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie at the opposite corner of the lunchroom, quickly almost imperceptible looked at Bella but then looked back in shock. He quickly dropped the expression and waved a hand to his siblings. Feeling disgruntled for the first time in forever, Edward left lunch early dumping his tray in the receptacle. But before he left the lunchroom he noticeably looked calm and coley at Bella. The look sent shivers through the entire student body. Whether they liked it or not, something odd and complicated was brewing between the pretty boy and the new girl.


End file.
